Love Moments
by marinav92
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of ButchxKaoru, BrickxMomoko and BoomerxMiyako...What's the difference this time? They're based on my friends and my experiences!
1. Skate Moment: ButchxKaoru

Me: Well, new story! This on will be a series of one-shots, mainly for ButchxKaoru, but it can be BrickxMomoko or even BoomerxMiyako too!

Blue: I don't understand O_O…why not making different stories being one-shots instead of one?

Me: Ojojojo! Because these stories would be based on situations I or someone of my friends have lived! Kaoru's will be based in mine, Momoko's in Ana's and Miyako's in Carolina's! :D

Green: Well, I must confess that's a great idea…but…have you lived romantic moments O_o? You don't have any boyfriend and anything like that.

Me: *eye twitching* Are you calling me…ugly or something like that?...Oh well whatever, for your information, I'm really pretty! So guys seem to think of me as a target for his perverted thoughts and actions!

Blue: …wow…Being a girl must stink…I'm glad I'm a guy :D

Me: Sometimes I wonder, why the hell did I invented you guys? ¬_¬

***

**Warning:** This series of one-shots develop in our world, not the Demashitaa! World :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of this story, but the plot…well yeah it's my life so I must own it x3

* * *

**Love Moments: Skate Love**

**ButchxKaoru**

***

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Oh god. That's the first thing I think when I see the skate ring where we are going to skate for three hours. It seems…plain.

"Kaoru! Come here! We're going for our skates!" my friend Momoko shouts to me from the other side of the place. I move my head up and down, nodding to her. Then, after five more minutes of inspections of the place, I run towards both my friends, Miyako and Momoko.

After being just ten minutes looking at the place, I must say that it seems kinda boring. The place is enormous and has carpet all over the floor, excluding the skate rings of course. The color is a dark blue with lime green spots, and it gives an air of mischief to the place. They're carpeted blocks too, where all the persons can sit and chat comfortably, and they are located around the skate ring, a short wall of concrete separating the ring from the blocks.

I finally arrive to the place where you can trade your shoes for a pair of skates. I take of my sneakers and I place them over the counter.

The man, who is attending, looks at me with boring eyes and then he grabs my tennis and turns to look for a pair of skates for me. I glare at the counter when my patience slips from me. Really, I hope the bald, thin guy comes fast with my pair of skates if he doesn't want problems.

After five minutes of pure agony, the man finally appears with my skates. They're four-wheeled skates, the ones that always appear on TV programs of the ninety's. He handles them to me.

"There you go baby"

I glare at him with such a force that he flinches.

"I'm not a baby dumbass…it happens to be that I'm a 13 years old girl!"

He rolls his eyes and hurries me away. I just glare at him for a last time and I turn to look for my friends.

I find them sitting in one of those blocks, chatting happily. What are they chatting? I think that of dresses and boys again.

"I can't believe Brick will come to hang out with us!" Momoko says with a smile.

Yep, they are talking about boys. About Brick and his brothers nonetheless. I must confess that I have a little crush in Butch, the strongest of the three brothers. But it's just a little crush, nothing more. As if I would like to have a boyfriend now!

"Yeah! And Boomer-kun is coming too! I'm super excited!" Miyako said, finishing with a really girly squeal.

"Wow, Miyako must like a lot Boomer if she squealed that loud" Momoko joked while poor Miyako was blushing like crazy and apologizing for her moment of discourtesy. I turn to look around me, looking that there is nobody in here, but us three.

"Well…this place is really lonely, so I think it didn't affect a lot" I mumble loudly enough for my two friends two hear. Miyako nods shyly and thanks me. I nod at her, accepting her greetings.

Suddenly a louder squeal erupts from Momoko's throat. It's so loud that I have to cover my ears with my hands.

"They're here!" She says excitedly, with hearts in her eyes and a big blush on her cheeks. I turn to look at them, and I look directly to Brick, who is looking at Momoko with a smirk.

Oh, have I told you that he is really vain? Well, he is, and since Momoko is the only girl who likes him in the classroom, he likes to hang with her. I think that he has deeper feelings for her, he always sees her with a strange feeling in his eyes. It's an odd combination of excitement and love…I don't know what it is…

Boomer goes with Miyako and he hugs her like a friend would. It's obvious that he likes her; I mean…he never hugs anybody…never. He only hugs Miyako. So it's kinda obvious that he likes her.

"Hey" Butch says, looking at me with a small smile. I just nod at him, looking at his green eyes.

"Ready for skating?"He says to me with a smirk hanging on his lips. Pfft…as if I wouldn't skate. Is kinda a sporty thing…so of course I'm going to skate…

Besides…I love skating

"Of course! and you?"

He glares at me half-heartedly. He turns around and looks for the place where you get your shoes exchanged for a pair of skates. I chuckle a bit. How is he going to be when he sees the dude who is attending him?

"Good luck" I say, smirking victoriously. He turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised in a curious manner. I chuckle again, and I turn around to face the ring.

I start skating towards it, but it's kinda strange at first. Since I haven't skated in a long time, is kinda difficult.

I start to skate around the ring. I feel free, like nobody can stop me. The wind flirting with my hair and clothes and trying to knock my hat from my head. I hear Momoko's voice calling me, and I turn around to where she is.

She is already inside the skate ring, skating towards me with a full grin. I grin at her too and I stop my skating. She finally catches with me and starts chatting with me.

"Did you and Butch already kissed?"

If I had been drinking a soda right in this instant, I would've spitted all of her face. Instead I decided to choke with my own spit.

"What?!" I exclaim in an unbelievable tone, "I don't like Butch!"

Momoko eyes me carefully and asks with a wary voice if I'm sure. I groan.

"Of course I'm sure…we're just…friends" I say with a fake smile in my face. Of course I would like to kiss him…BUT JUST ONCE!

It's not like a like the guy…

NO I DON'T!!

AHH THE PANIC IS COMING! Repeat it now…I don't like Butch…

Now, let's do it a-

"KAORU!"

A sudden shout erupts from the silence, making me fall from the surprise to the hard wood. I turn to look at Butch, laughing at me…loudly.

"WATCH IT PUNK!" I shout to him with anger. Grr how dare he laugh at me like that!

He continues laughing at me like there is no tomorrow, but now he skates towards me and gives me his hand. I eye his hand carefully. Maybe it's a trick…

"Come on take it! I won't bite" he says, impatience this time in his voice. I give him a smirk, and I take his hand. He helps me to stand up and then…he goes.

Arghh…this is going to be a long day…

***

Almost two hours have passed, and I've been skating like crazy all this time. Music started blowing from the speakers that hang in the walls, and the skating turned into…more fun I guess.

Momoko and Brick have been talking a lot, even Brick tried to hold hands with her! I wish I had a camera in that moment, because Momoko's expression was priceless!

Miyako has been trying to skate, since she doesn't know how to. So instead Boomer took her to the "Baby Ring" were the beginners skate. The only thing good in that, I guess that is that Boomer was holding my friend's hand.

While me…I've been skating. Sometimes I take Momoko or even Brick, since he's really fun…but never Butch.

"Hey watch out"

Maybe I'm indeed in love with Butch…

"Hey! Kaoru…Watch out"

No it can't be…He's a friend only, that's all…

"KAORU WATCH OUT!"

I snap out of my thoughts to see that I'm about to hit against Butch. I scream a bit when I feel the hit. I close my eyes and I wait for the impact with the floor…

I feel none…

I open my eyes, just to find me face to face with my crush. Our faces are only mere centimeters apart. His right arm is hugging me from just above my bum and his other hand is grabbing the back of my neck. It reminds me of the time in the movies where the actors kiss each other.

I feel my cheeks warming up and with a little "manly" squeal, I stand up correctly. Looking at Butch, I see that he has a little tiny blush in his cheeks, but I can't be sure. As I said already, it is tiny, almost unnoticeable.

"Thanks…I'm sorry for bumping into you" I manage to utter in a normal voice. Thank god, because I feel really nervous right now.

He smirks at me, "It's alright, but next time don't bump into me again"

I glare at him, darkly, but he only starts laughing.

Momoko comes to my aid and asks me if I'm ok. I just nod at her, I don't wanna talk that much right now…I feel really strange…like having butterflies in my stomach…

"Maybe we should go" Brick says with a smile towards me. Instead, I give him a thanking look. I don't think I can continue skating right now.

"Alright! Let's go!" Boomer says from the other skate ring, helping Miyako to skate towards one of the blocks.

I sigh a relief sigh. I'm glad we're going…but I wonder…

Why did Butch saved me from that hit, instead of letting me fall?

* * *

Me: That's it!

Blue: That really happened to you!?

Me: Somwhat like that :) I needed to change some tiny moments for the sake of ButchxKaoru, but it's minimal the change.

Green: Now there's my question…if you have millions of guys behind you…how come you're fucking single!?

Me: …Because I have bad luck and those guys are pure perverts…or dumbasses T-T

Well whatever…REVIEW PLEASE! :D It helps me to update soon x3!!


	2. He Loves Who!: ButchxKaoru

Me: Update!

Blue: …

Green: We don't care…this story is boring…

Blue: Yeah! Why did you select us for this romantic story and not "A Dark Lover: The Mystery of the Royals"!?

Me: Because Hilary and Black Shadow are already in there :)

Green: …I officially hate Black Shadow…

Me: What about Hilary?

Blue: Not her, she's sexy :D

Me: ¬_¬

Well second chappie! It will be ButchxKaoru, but next chapter will be BrickxMomoko! So let's see my past again xD…oh and If you have any romantic moment that you wanna see in here, tell me what is it and the pairing you want it to live it, it can be whatever pairing you like.

Well, let's continue with the story :D At the end of the chappie are the answers of your reviews n_n

Disclaimer: I don't own the character, but this is my life, so I own the situation!

* * *

**Love Moments: He loves who!?**

**ButchxKaoru**

*******

**(Kaoru's POV)**

School is boring as hell. It's completely true…well except the hell part, I don't know if it's completely true, counting that I don't even know how that place is. Well, I guess it is like the teachers say it is: Really hot, where all your nightmares come true and where a red guy likes to poke you with his big fork-like thing.

Well, it seems that I went off topic…

Currently I'm sitting in my school's desk, watching my teacher explain something important for the exams, but boring for me. Something about tectonic plates...mmm…doesn't really matter to me right now…

At least I will start worrying a day before the exam and then I will start studying, making me have a perfect ten score in the test.

Oh the joys of life!

Finally, the bell signaling the start of our recess rings loudly. I'm glad, because this subject was getting even more boring.

I stand up from my desk and I walk towards the door, the only thing separating me from the freedom…and my lunch.

What? This time I have my favorite food!

Getting out of my classroom, I walk towards the playground. The playground is a little piece of area. It has artificial lawn all over it and has the kiddie type games such as swings and those kind of things.

I sit down over the artificial lawn, opening my lunch box and waiting for my friends. My friends are Momoko and Miyako.

Momoko is the hero type of girl. She's always trying to help everybody with their problems, even if they don't ask her for help. She's cheerful and has a really sweet tooth. Her long orange hair is always styled in a big ponytail, a red ribbon holding it in place. Her pink eyes, always seem to be clouded of love and admiration….all that feelings for guys only. She's a….menazer? Is that even a word?

Well whatever, Miyako, my other friend, is the shy, good and perfect role model of our class. She's always rejecting all the guys who are in love of her, in a really subtle way. She doesn't like to make anyone sad, because sadness is a horrible feeling…that's what she says. She has blond hair, styled in two pig tails, with the ends curled in a fashion-like way.

I start munching a muffin that I brought from my home. Mmm, muffins are great…

"Is that a muffin!?"

I turn around to see Momoko behind me, looking at my muffin with hearts in her eyes…

Didn't I told you before? She has a sweet tooth.

She sits beside me, with Miyako at her side and starts eating her own lunch…

Which consists in sweet things…

I can't believe that she eats all those sweet things and all by herself!

We start eating, none of us saying anything, but we're no uncomfortable, all the contrary. We eat first, then we talk…

I give another bite to my muffin, with a smile…but then the smile drops immediately.

I turn to look at a boy from my classroom. This boy is always looking at me…but he never tries to talk to me…

He is one of the most popular guys from our classroom, because of his great looks. But strange enough, he doesn't act all snoby. In fact, he's kinda shy…

To me is just only another boy with a pretty face…I don't really like him a lot…

I just know that if he's part of the "popular" group, then he's a problem.

The popular group; or how they call themselves, "The V.I.P.", is a bunch of snobby people who only like to talk about themselves, money and celebrities…

I HATE them…

They even think they own some songs! The bastards…

Well, they call themselves the V.I.P., which each letter stands for:

**V**ery

**I**mportant

**P**eople

Or how I like to tell them:

**V**ery

**I**ncompetent

**P**ersons

Well, the point is that that boy, is always looking at me, but it's pretty strange because he never talks to me…and hell I won't try and talk with a part of that group…

Oh! And his name is Butch…

"Mmm…It seems Butch is looking at us again" I say nonchalantly, taking another bite from my precious muffin. Momoko leaves her piece of chocolate cake to look at him with surprise. Then, she turns towards us again.

"Did you heard what Himeko said in class?" Miyako asks looking at us. I look at her confused. What happened?

"Yes I did, I can't believe she said that!" Momoko exclaims surprised…

"What did Himeko said?" I ask at them confused. Both of my friends gasp at me.

"You didn't hear her!?" Momoko asks looking at me with pity and surprise. I just nod, irritated by her reaction.

"Well, while we were in Science, Himeko stood up from her desk and proposed to Butch…IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASS!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, she did that!"

I stare at her surprised. What was that girl thinking! Asking a guy to be your boyfriend…in the middle of a class!

What does that girl has in her head!?

I take another bite to my almost over muffin…when a horrible voice interrupts my munching.

"Kaoru!"

Oh noes…I gulp the piece of muffin that I was munching, nervously…

That horrible voice…

Is the one who proclaims being the leader of that group…

My classmate…Akira…

I turn a bit, to find her staring at me, a scowl in her "oh-so-pretty-and-perfect face"

Pfft…that girl isn't near of being pretty; I can assure you that…

I stand up, and I start walking towards her…with irritation.

When I finally stand close enough of her, I ask her what's wrong. She smiles at me sweetly, but I don't feel comforted by that.

"Butch likes you"

My eyes widen, and I stare at her…agape. WHAT!

"What!?"

"Yes, he likes you, and he plans asking you in our dance, to be his girlfriend"

Suddenly, I understand everything…why he always stares at me almost shyly…why he never talks to me but looks like he wants to…

He likes me…

That is impossible! How can someone of the…group…like a girl like me!? I mean…I'm not the prettiest of the classroom…and definitely not the most popular…

"But If you don't like him…please tell me and I will be sure of telling him that"

I glare at her. I knew there was a trap in here. Since she is likes him too. I mean, she freacking stalks him! Poor Butch…

I bit my lip a bit…I really don't know what to do…

I mean he's good-looking…and he isn't that other classmate who loves harry potter and stalks me endlessly…

But…do I love him?

* * *

Me: THE END!

Blue: WHAT! I WAS ENJOYING IT!

Me: mmm, then you must live with the pain for the rest of the eternity x3

Green: BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!! THAT'S A HORRIBLE CLIFFIE!! HOW DID IT END!

Me: Answering Reviews!

Blue: WTFH! COME HERE!!!

***

**Answering Reviews:**

**KaoruBC101z:** Yep, I had an annoying guy talking to me like a baby T-T Oh well, at least you liked my romantic moment xD *hugs* THANKS FOR THE REVIEW YAY!!

**Mo12341234:** Thanks! *hugs*

**SnowPrincessberry:** OK, OK :D *hugs*

**calvin76:** x3 Yep, is it really obvious that i'm bored xD just kidding, i hope you like this chappie! *hugs*

**Tsukali-chan:** All right, jejeje here is your chapter! Hope you liked it and thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the story! *hugs*

**dejiko001:** *hugs* don't worry i will continue with all my stories n_n I'm glad you like my stories and I'm honored that i inspired you to write n///n Wish you luck with you stories and i hope you liked the chappie*hugs*

Please review! :D


	3. My Prince Charming: BrickxMomoko

Me: Update!

Blue: …ugh an update ¬_¬

Me: I know…I don't wanna update my stories…I would like to just cancel all of my stories T-T

Green: But you can't…at least not "a dark lover: the mystery of the royals"…

Me: T-T

Blue: Whatever, your answered reviews are at the end of the chappie, this time we have BrickxMomoko.

Green: Just read the damn chapter!

*******

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, and this time the plot either. The plot belongs to the beautiful Linda! *hugs* I dedicate this one-shot to her ;)

**

* * *

**

**Love Moments:My Prince Charming **

**BrickxMomoko**

***

(Momoko's POV)

Everyone who knew me said that I will end up being the girlfriend of someone specifically…only one person. That guy, being the heart throb teen sensation, Brick.

You see, when I entered high school and when I had 15 years old, I was sure that everything would be great. Just like the romantic movies that I love. I would find my perfect boyfriend one day, in a beach with a pretty sunset playing with different colors in the sky. He would be a prince charming, always attending into my necessities and looking after me. He would love me and we would express our love sharing sweet kisses, connecting both of our lips in a dance only meant for lovers.

But I was brought to the real world soon enough. I understood at the second month of my first semester that my prince charming wouldn't appear just like that, proclaiming his undying love for me. I remember how I sighed and entered into a horrible depression…

Then he appeared…

I noticed him just when he grabbed my orange hair and started tugging it, making me hit the floor with my head. I looked at him, in the verge of tears. He just smiled smugly at me. His red eyes, looking into my pink ones. He started laughing, pointing at me with his finger and with his other hand clutching his stomach. That made me snap.

I stood up from the floor and I started screaming at him and giving him a big slap. He just looked dumbly at the wall…

Finally, he turned to look at me, but not with regret…but with mischief. That's how it started. That's how my hate/playful relationship started. Every day we would start fighting, sometimes only verbally.

Others, we would start tugging each other's hair or slapping each other's cheeks.

That's how we were. We didn't mind about what everybody said. We were just the two of us, two "friends" fighting for every stupidity…

Of course, that's before that happened…

The kids started rumoring about us…

I still remember when I heard my Best friend Miyako, ask me if I already had kissed Brick. I stared agape at her, trying to find a trace of joke in her bright blue eyes. There was none.

"Of course not! We are just friends!"

My other best friend, Kaoru, snorted. She turned to look at me with boring eyes and she told me that, I would end with him. I snorted angrily at my friends. As if I would end with somebody like Brick!

You see, Miyako was the prettiest girl in our high school. She received love notes and confessions every day, but she rejected every one of them. That's before she found about Boomer. At our third semester, she was already his girlfriend.

Kaoru is the totally opposite from Miyako. If Miyako is water, she's canola oil. She was the sport-lover girl, the one who loved hitting, messing with everyone and making a hell of everything. She was the second prettiest girl in high school; some even dared saying that she was even more perfect than my blonde friend. She didn't have any crush…before Butch. He was the captain of the school's football team.

One day when Kaoru was eating, he just appeared and confessed her. She looked weary for some time, but in fifth semester, she became his girlfriend.

As for me, I had two boyfriends. The first one was the nerdy type, his name was Ken, he was a good guy and all..but I left him because I saw he liked another girl…

…my sister…

Then I had another boyfriend, his name is Josefa…but he made us name him HIM…I suppose that because his name is…awful. We only were a couple for a week, then I broke up with him. He kissed another girl while being my boyfriend…

The bastard…

The time passed and we entered to college. I wanted to be a lawyer so I entered to a law school. Brick entered to administration…the school that is beside my school.

Being "neighbors" we decided to share a car and come to our classes together. So everyday he passed for me, and then we will talk, laugh, and eat together.

I saw him as a good friend…

Or that's what I thought.

One day I was feeling strange, like I wanted to see him again, be with him again all day long and never leave him alone.

I knew the symptoms…

I was falling in love with Brick…

But something just didn't leave me…this feeling of betray in my stomach...

Why you may ask? Well it's because I had a good friend who loved him and was her girlfriend. Her name is Himeko. She was a sweet girl but really obsessive with him. He left her, and she was devastated….she was pretty sure he will return to her arms soon enough…

That never happened…

That's not the only reason…the second and last reason is that he was a womanizer. He flirted with anyone he liked, then he left them alone after getting fed up of them…

He was cruel with those girls, and I was sure not going to become one of his victims.

On the next day, I started to see some changes in him too that I didn't saw before. He was more serious with me, and every time he looked at me, he will blush and continue driving looking at the front…

He liked me too…

I remember the pain I felt when I came into that conclusion. He couldn't love me…he has to love Himeko…she still loves him….

If I ever ended with him…I'll sure feel bad for stealing him from Himeko.

Another day, I went to said friends house, to talk to her about that situation. You know what she did? She grabbed my shoulder and squeezed lightly, gave me a dazzling smile and with sad eyes she told me:

"You should date him"

I was surprised for that. I tried to reason with her, but she just kept saying negative answers.

"If he is your other half and you don't end with him because your scared of my feelings…how do you think I will feel?"

I remember how I lowered my gaze and I thank her. She just nodded, and started talking about other random things…

I'm sure of one thing…

She's one hell of a friend, like Kaoru and Miyako.

A week later, Brick asked me on a date…

I told him no…

He looked at me hurt and asked why…

I told him that I might be a fun friend who does stupid things for fun…but in a relationship I was serious…I wasn't looking for "game relationships".

He looked at the floor determinedly and told me that he loved me…

He felt something more special than what he felt for other girls…

He told me respected me for who I was, and that he will never try to harm me in any way…

I almost started to cry. I went running towards my classes, leaving a surprised Brick alone.

The months passed and he appeared someday in my house. We were sitting in a table eating fried chips and talking about nonsense, when he told me something "rude". I laughed a bit and tug at his orange hair softly, then I started running away.

He smirked and he started running, trying to catch me.

When I was about to enter to my house I fell, making him fall with me…

He was above me…and we were face to face…

He didn't kissed me…but he looked like he wanted to do it. He told me how much he loved me and that he wanted me to be his girlfriend…in a serious relationship.

I looked at him with warm cheeks. Then…

He kissed me lightly on the lips…

Two days later, I was in the theater looking at a new movie with Kaoru and Miyako. It was a really interesting movie…it had me so enthralled…

That I didn't notice the worker who creeped beside me.

He shook me lightly and he asked me if I was Momoko. I nodded dumbly at him with confussion. He gave me a red rose with a little not stuck between the petals. I grabbed the note and started reading it…

I remember what it said…

"I love you, Want to be my girlfriend?"

I started to cry then and their, then I turned towards the exit of the room, and I saw Brick, smiling at me.

He never asked his other girlfriends with gifts, and he never gave them anything…

I was the first one…

When the movie was over, I rushed to him and I kissed him lightly…

Now…

Now I'm still with him. He's a gentleman surprisingly. He doesn't look at any girl but me, and he doesn't accept any girls advances, even when I'm not with him…

I'm happy, I have great friends, a great life…

And my own prince charming

* * *

Ready! This really happened to Linda! I was like:

:O

It's the most romantic story I have heard, so I decided make it a brickxMomoko…I think it fits that pairing perfectly!

Review please! And this chapter is for you Linda! :D

***

_**Review Replies:**_

**Mo12341234**** :**Wow, that happened to you too?! It's horrible not knowing how to answer to a guy xD, thanks for the review *hugs again*

**KaoruBC101z****: **Well, it's an open ending, it means you can decide whatever Kaoru did x3 xDD I'm so glad you liked the chapter :D *hugs* thanks for the review!

**calvin76****: **Well I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for the review *hugs*

**Tsukali-chan****: **Don't worry it's an open ending, it means you decide what happens xD Here it is the MomokoxBrick, hope you like(d) it!! *hugs* thanks for the rieview!

**dejiko001****: **I'm still honored that i was the one who inspired you :) Thanks for everything! Hope you like this chappie as much as the other ones *hugs* thanks for the review!


	4. Sushi Seduction: ButchxKaoru

Hey guys :D! Since it's weekend and I'm in a good mood I decided to update! I will try to update the following stories this weekend: "WTH! LMA!" and "A Dark Lover: The Mystery of the Royals" but I must say that…from now on…

**ALL **of my stories are in **HIATUS!**

So sorry T-T…blame the Influenza 7_7…

Well, this time is ButchxKaoru, so this means is my memory n_n…just a warning!

**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters…but I own the memory *blushing*

* * *

**Love Moments: Sushi Seduction**

**ButchxKaoru**

Once upon a time, there was a nice day in Tokyo city. The birds were singing to the sun with happiness, flying over the light blue sky. One of those birds, decided to satisfy his curiosity and peep in a certain house, joyful with the idea of discovering new friends.

The little brown bird, landed in front of a certain window. With a chirp, the little bird looked through the glass the house for any other animal or human. The animal was really happy…

But then the window was opened and the bird was hit by it…making the poor little bird fall into the green turf…completely passed out.

The bird decided to peep into the Matsubara's house…the craziest and chaotic house of this peaceful city…

At least for right now…

"MOM! I HIT A LITTLE BIRD WITH THE WINDOW!" Matsubara Shou shouts desperately, trying to find the poor victim of the evil window in the turf. Matsubara Mitsu, the mother of this chaotic family, gasped.

"Poor little bird…umm…why don't you try to help it, dear? I still need to find your sister"

Dai, who was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, is currently inside the kitchen, mumbling curses about bad moms and sadistic parents. When he heard that his mom was looking for his younger sister, decided to help them…

With an evil smirk adorning his "angelic" face, he shouts the answer to his mom.

"Mom, Kaoru is under the table inside the kitchen!"

"DAI YOU BASTARD!" Kaoru, the young "lady" of the Matsubara's, shouted from beneath the table. Before she could escape, her mom finally catches her, by grabbing one of her ankles. The green lover girl, starts screaming with rage, but her mother, being the one who educated a family of wrestlers, managed to shut her up, in a pacific way.

"Matsubara Kaoru! If you don't stop screaming in this instant, I will make sure to burn your skateboard!"

Kaoru instantly closed her mouth, but her expression expressed pure rage.

"But mom! Why do I need to use this…atrocity!?" She said, pointing to her chosen outfit for the day. She was using a green dress, a really short green dress that ends 15 fingers above her knees, barely hiding her thighs. The dress is a dark green color, and has a v-shaped collar. It hugs tightly above her breast area, leaving the rest of the dress below that area fall limply. Her delicate feet were being adorned by golden high heels that shine like real gold. And her hair style is the same that she used in that date with the blonde-dumb senpai, Narushima.

Maybe you're wondering, why the Matsubara family was using elegant clothes instead of the sporty look they always wore…

The answer is simple…just five words…

Dinner

With

The

Family's

Friends

"Maybe the dress is to short" Dai says, looking at her sister warily with his "Pervert Magent" sixth sense tingling in warning.

Dai, the oldest child of that family. He is really proud, for various reasons. Like, his excellent physic, his brains, his handsome-ness (Yeah, he thinks this is a word), but most of all, because of his family, mostly his dad and Kaoru, his little sister. He loves her and is very proud of her, for being the only girl with security and own personality in the entire city. ..It's a shame that he's not the only one that see's her like that. Now that Kaoru has 15 years old, her body is "slightly" changing, her curves are forming and her face has less baby fat than before. Now she's not a girl, but a real woman with a b size cup and great hips…

…Quoting what his friends say…

So Dai, being the overprotective brother he is, he feels that he has to protect his cute little baby sister from all those horny hormonal teenagers who want to touch her inappropriately with their filthy hands.

"Dai is right! I WON'T GO TO THE RESTAURANT WEARING THIS!"

"Sweetie, it's just a dress! Besides, we're going to a sushi restaurant! You won't see anyone you know there"

"Wait…Momoko and Miyako aren't going?"

Mitsu turns to look at another direction nervously.

"No"

"WHAT! Then who else is going!?"

Tokio appears suddenly, wearing the same clothes that Dai is wearing, making Dai spit the orange juice he was drinking.

"Dad, don't you think I'm a little old to coordinate our outfits? I mean, it was cute when I had 5 years….but now I'm 17"

"Your mom made me wear this…"

"Oh…"

Dai looks to another direction, cursing his mother silently, it's a shame Mitsu can hear every word he says.

"Dai, sweetie….want me to burn all of your wrestling posters?"

"No mom, I'm fine!"

"All right sweetie…well Kaoru…the Tamaki's, Kiuchi's and Aoyama's are going"

Time seem to stop in the kitchen of the family. Shou enters to the kitchen carrying the little bird, but the little bird notices the black aura, and escapes from the danger, the girl of the "normal" family being the source of such a dark energy.

Excellent decision made by the bird…

"…So Butch, Brick and Boomer are going…huh?"

Mitsu, who is immune to her daughter's death glare, just nods, happily if I may add. Every male of the family starts sweating, and looking at each other.

'Damn the girls and their stupid hormones!' Dai says in his mind, flinching when Kaoru starts shouting every kind of obscenities she has learned through all her life…

Which are a lot…

***

At the restaurant, everybody is happily talking about different types of topics. In a certain table, we find the Matsubara family, who is the first family to arrive to the sushi restaurant. Everyone is doing a specific thing…

Tokio is looking at the different posters they have of him and other famous wrestlers.

Mitsu is combing Dai's hair, thinking that he looks to rude for such a special occasion.

Dai is blushing of embarrassment and cursing loudly at Shou and some girls giggling at the sight of "maternal love".

Shou is laughing loudly at Dai's face.

Kaoru is trying to find a way of escaping using the spoon and the plate.

After a minute or two of this sight, it changes when Kaoru finally snaps.

"Why do the boys need to come? I don't understand! They will tease me for using a freaking dress for the rest of my life!"

"Sweetie, they're just boys"

"No!...and what happens if Butch sees me like this!!"

"Maybe you can finally marry him"

"MOM!" Kaoru whines, blushing at the words her mom decided to use. Then…all sound stops. They turn towards the door…to see the three families entering…

The three boys trailing after their parents…

Kaoru pales at the sight of them and starts groaning, banging her head while silently pleading to god to save her from the torment. It seems that god is doing something more important, because she doesn't disappear, neither the boys.

Finally, Mitsu tells Kaoru to go and play with the boys….

PLAY!

'I'M NOT A FREAKING 5 YEAR OLD GIRL!' She thinks angrily, trailing after the boys towards a more secluded area. She looks how they start talking in whispers, and turning towards her, only to chuckle silently. She rolls her eyes, wishing for the dinner to be over.

Finally stopping, All three of them turn towards the only girl.

"Well, hello Kaoru…you look…like a _girl_" Boomer says while Brick is clutching his stomach…laughing hard. Kaoru just groans and turns to look towards another direction.

"Whatever…what do we do now…"

Brick and Boomer turn to look at each other…before smirking.

"Actually Kaoru-_chan_" Brick starts, only being interrupted by a kind of growl from the usually tomboy, "Boomer and I are going to do some tricks in the backyard, I promised to him that I would totally kick his ass in skateboarding"

Boomer huffs angrily before nodding at Kaoru. Turning around, they run towards the exit, leaving a smirking Butch and a pale Kaoru behind.

Kaoru turns to look at Butch, before walking away. Butch sees this, and blocks her path by standing in her way. She looks at him oddly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why do you want to leave me alone?"

Kaoru rolls her green eyes, and states in a matter-of-fact tone her answer.

"Well, it's obviously uncomfortable being around you"

Butch pouts mockingly and starts walking towards her, making her walk backwards with a sudden panicked expression in her face.

"Why am I uncomfortable?"

"B-because!"

"That's not an answer…" Butch says looking at her with a smirk.

She tries to back off more, but she finds herself trapped between Butch and an inconvenient (at least in this kind of situations) wall. Kaoru gulps, while looking at him nervously.

Butch traps her, by placing both of his hands on the wall, the poor tomboy girl between those arms. He approaches her even more and whispers seductively in her ear.

"Is it because you like me?"

Kaoru gulps, saying no with her head frantically. He chuckles lowly…

Then kisses the girl's neck sweetly…

Kaoru blushes by the contact of his lips with her neck and tries to free herself, but she can't. She feels how her strength vanishes…as if they weren't never there.

"You should use more dresses…you look cute" Butch states, before kissing her full on the lips. She closes her eyes and falls captive of the kiss…

Then an old woman appears and starts screaming…

Kaoru, finally finding her strength, pushes him away from her. They both look at the woman with fear.

"It's not what you think it is!" Butch says with panic, "We were just kissing!"

The old woman starts screaming even more. Fearfully, Ithey turn to look at her shoulder…where the strap that supports the dress on her shoulders is not there…leaving a naked shoulder behind.

Butch, pale looks at her and tells her that he didn't tried to do it…

Then their parents appear…and they laugh merrily at the situation of their sons while Kaoru shouts at him with a blush...

Since that fateful day… three things are remembered by the family…

1) Dai never lets her mother style his hair again

2) Shou learned that laughing at your big brother's face can cause horrible consequences, like excess of violence.

3) Mitsu never stops bothering her girl with the sushi situation…

…As you can see, the Matsubara family is everything….but normal.

* * *

Me: *blushing furiously*

Green: O//O *drools*

Blue: O_O…THAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU!?

Me: *blushing more* ANSWERING REVIEWS!!

Green: NO WAIT!! I WANNA KNOW!!

_**Answering Reviews:**_

**dejiko001****:** I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too!

**calvin76****:** Well what can I say; my friend surely had a romantic experience :) I had to post it n_n at least you still liked it, I hope you like this one too.

**Mo12341234****: **I know! It is a perfect story-line for Momoko :) I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too!

**Tsukali-chan****:** Yeah I like hugs! xD *hugs* well, I'm glad you liked it! I thought the same when Linda told me her story…I was like "AWWW!" I hope you liked this chapter too! :3

**James Birdsong:** AWW! THANKS! *hugs* I feel so happy now x3 Hope you liked this chappie!

**Juria****:** THANKS! I feel so embarrassed that you actually read this story! I totally look up to you, and I've only read two stories! Wow :O. Thanks for everything really! And I hope I can see more PPGZ stories from your part too! :3 I hope you liked this chapter!

**MiyakoxBoomer411****:** xD Your review is one of the funniest reviews I have ever read in my life! Thanks! I'm so glad that even you best friend and your mom liked my story!...Well, brother tend to hate romantic stories…I actually don't like them much, except these ones of course xD I'm so glad you liked my story and I hope you like this chappie too!

P.S! If you wanna see the dress and the shoes, these are the links, but you have to take the * ok?

Dress: http:*//*www*.*polyvore*.*com*/*fashion*_evolution*_great*_deal*_party*/*thing?id=299933

Shoes: http:*//*i10*.*ebayimg*.*com*/*07*/*i*/*001*/*24*/*0b*/*0151*_1*.*JPG


	5. The Hug: ButchxKaoru

Hey guys! I returned! So i will start the updates with this story. First of all…sorry for not updating but…I was enjoying my vacations in another city x3… First, some news!

**1)**Well, this time, the moment is NOT MINE! This moment belongs to: Chattykitkat! So if you have a moment you want me to write :) well just tell me.

**2)**¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! (I change this to Spanish because…I wanna) Well, there's this awesome authoress who is writing an incredible story…A butchxkaoru story! So if you can read Spanish, you like that pairing and you love funny stories…please read this story: "Amor Peligroso" from the incredible "Blossom012". Así que léanla porfis :) y déjenle un review de paso x3

***

**Disclaimer: I**don't own the anime, or the characters and this time, or the moment

* * *

**Love Moments: The Hug**

**ButchxKaoru**

(Kaoru's POV)

"So, the ancient Egyptians were one of the first civilizations to implement Mathematical numbers".

Agh…I hate history…so much

"…the traditional view of Ancient Egypt's 'additive' scholars reports that Egyptians confined themselves to applications of practical arithmetic with many problems addressing how a number of loaves can be divided equally between a number of men."

So…boring…why can't this class finish!

Agh…I wanna see the damn soccer game…

I can hear the cheers outside the window of this classroom. I sigh in complete defeat. I don't think I can escape from this teacher and his…classes.

I want to see the damn game! Today, Butch's team competes against another school…I think that the school name is…Johnson high…I know, it's a rather strange name for a school. Oh well, as I was saying, this time, Butch plays against them, and I want to see him play...

You see, I kinda like him.

It's a simple crush but, well.

It all one day, he didn't do something like talk to me or flirt to me. He was just passing and I felt a strange feeling in my chest. I knew that I was starting to like him.

I tried to convince myself that I was just hallucinating or just sick, but the time passed, and the same feeling of butterflies inside my stomach was still there.

So, I decided to give in.

Right now, we're friends, almost best friends. We do what every friend does…laugh, play…etc.

"Mrs. Matsubara!"

I blink a couple of times before turning to look at the teacher with a nervous expression. Shit! I forgot that I was in class! I hate it when I start spacing out like that!

"Yes Mr. Yumichika!"

The teacher looks at me with hate, "Well, Mrs. Matsubara, since you don't pay attention to class, you must know everything already…care to tell us then who was Imhotep and what did he do?"

…

I don't have any idea…

Before I can start talking, the ring bell rings, and everyone turns to pack everything. This was the last class.

I apologize to the professor and run towards the soccer field. The hallway is completely empty because everyone suspended classes to see the football game…

Everyone except our history teacher…

The bastard.

Finally arriving, I see that the game is…over

Damn! I wanted to see the damn game!

I turn to see Butch, walking towards me, a defeated expression on his face. I gulp a bit. I've never seen him so sad in my whole life.

Finally arriving at my side, I turn around to walk towards the school, with him by my side. We walk in silence through the school's hallway in silence.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable by the silence, I turn to look at our surroundings. The school's hallway is completely white. The walls are white, the floor has white tiles…even the roof is white! I feel like I'm walking in a psychiatric house or something…

The lockers are by Butch's side, a gray color with different kinds of decorations, made by the own owners of course.

"We lost"

I turn to look at Butch when he finally talks. What? They lost!? Our team never loses a game!

"You lost?"

"Yep…"

I smirk and I turn to look at him fully.

"Does Butchie want a huggie?"

He gives me a scowl and turns to look at me with a glare.

"No"

My smirk, if possible, grows even more. Now, this is the Butch I know!

"Why not? This is a lifetime offer! You know I never give hugs to anyone"

He looks at me, his smirk hanging proudly on his lips.

"I'm to manly for that sort of things"

After that, I start laughing loudly, my laugh echoing through the entire empty hallway. He turns to look at me with another one of his glares. The sound of steps makes me stop laughing, but a pair of chuckles still leaves my lips.

"Good afternoon kids" Our math teacher, Mr. Akimichi, greets us happily. I nod at him, while Butch gives a big scowl.

"Professor! Guess what" I say, chuckles still leaving my lips between some words.

He turns to look at me with a smile, "What Mrs. Matsubara?"

Another set of laughs leave my lips before I can continue, "Butch is sad, and I offered him a hug, but he said that he was to manly for hugs"

The professor chuckles a bit, "Well, all the boys are like that"

I start laughing again, but then, I stop abruptly. I turn to look at Butch, and I see him glaring at the space…his hand behind me forming an awkward one-handed hug.

Everything turns silent, and I see the teacher smiling at us and Brick, who was just passing by…both of them looking at us silently.

I feel my cheeks getting warmer…

I can't believe that…Butch is actually…hugging me…

* * *

Me: Ready!

Green: Poor Butch :S

Blue: Yep…I'm sorry for him xD He had to give a hug to a girl…that's so…un-manly

Me: Oh shut up boys! ¬¬

_Answering reviews:_

Mo12341234: Yep…that happened to me O_O Jeje I'm glad you liked it :D!

dejiko001: Yep…that happened to me…and believe me…it's still embarrassing..And more when your mother teases you about that…yeah! ButchxKaoru4 ever x3 I hope you like this!

Tsukali-chan: *hugs* I'm glad you liked it! x3 I hope you like this

KaoruBC101z: Yep, that happened…no i don't wanna die so Young D: xD I'm so glad you liked the chapter and i hope you like this one too! *hugs* oh yeah…I returned! Wohoo!

calvin_76: gee thanks :) I'm so glad you liked it i hope you like this one too.

Kyuubi'sFanGirl: *blushing* He didn't tried to sleep with me…he just kissed me…i hope those weren't his intentions ¬//¬ well amm I will try…but I kinda don't have the perfect moment for that pairing…though I will try to do it :3 Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one to and I'm glad you like my stories.

Gemini Malfoy-Potter: xD yeah that really happened to me…oh well I'm glad you liked it

Blossom012: Me allegro que te estén gustando mis historias :3 Bueno, ya escribí la primera nota sobre tu historia x3! Espero que sit e suban los reviews y lectores en tu historia x3 la amo tu historia jeje. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el chappie y ojala te guste este! :D te mando un fuerte abrazo, bye


	6. Do I love him too?: ButchxKaoru

Me: Update :)

Green: Who cares? ¬¬

Me: So…this time will be ButchxKaoru, which means, that it's my moment…

Blue: ..Yeah we know

Me: This actually happened to me like 5 days ago and I'm still thinking over it…:S

Green: O_ó start with the damn story already!

Me: …¬¬ all right!

*)Well, there's this awesome authoress who is writing an incredible story…A butchxkaoru story! So if you can read Spanish, you like that pairing and you love funny stories…please read this story: "Amor Peligroso" from the incredible "Blossom012". Así que léanla porfis :) y déjenle un review de paso x3

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but sadly enough, it is my moment

* * *

**Love Moments: Do I love him too?**

**ButchxKaoru**

***

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Why me?

It's the first thought that crosses my mind after seeing what the future had planned for me this afternoon. Sadly enough, it's not something good like going for a walk or skating using my skateboard…

No…the fate decided to invite Momoko into my house…and make me a makeover…

"Stay still Kaoru!" Momoko says, looking at me with desperation while I'm hiding in the other side of my bed, "It's not such a big deal, it's just a makeover!"

"Not a big deal for you! But for me it's the Holocaust!" I say, looking with panic my door, now closed, leaving me inside my own room with my now worst nemesis…

The makeup.

"Kaoru! Come and sit on your bed and let me pretty-cise you!"

"What if I don't go" I say lowly, but loudly enough for my friend to here. One of my best friends, sighs annoyed.

"I will tell your mom and she will be so mad, that she won't let you go with me to the hotel in the beach"

Mmm…let's see…

Hotel….or pride?

Well, the pride…it will be only in here in my house…

The hotel…I never go to hotels…

…hotel…

I stand up slowly and walk towards my orange haired friend. She smirks tauntingly and makes me take a seat in my own bed.

"Ready…wasn't so difficult…was it?"

I grumble lowly. She's such a teaser…Bad sister/best friend.

Ah, what would Miyako say?

Mmm, maybe nothing, since she had problems with an assignment in school, her mother punished her and didn't let her come to my house…

Now that I think about it…that's actually a good thing, since she would be making me wear a dress or a skirt.

I blink a bit while looking at myself with the mirror I have in front of me. I spaced out so long! I already have both eyelids with purple eye shadow and the lips with gloss.

"Mmm…so, how have you been?" I ask Momoko with an uncomfortable feeling. I feel so strange and superficial with make up!

She looks at me surprise, maybe she thought that I would stay silent all the while she did a "slight" change on me. She ponders the question, doing a "mmm" sound.

"Well…I'm not dating Him anymore…"

"THANK GOD!" I say, sighing dramatically. Momoko glares at me with force.

"Don't move!"

I still myself immediately. When she gets mad, she can be quite scary…

"Well…so why aren't you two dating?" I ask, looking bored at my reflection in the over sized mirror. She sighs again.

"Because he was so possessive and obsessive! I can't believe how horrible he was!"

"Pfft…tell that to me, I still remember when he grew jealous because your dog, Peachie, was sleeping on the same bed as you!"

"Yeah! Who does he think he is! And besides, do you want to know what he told me?! He told me that I should stop helping the homeless kids and in the pets group! That I wouldn't make a difference! Who the hell does he think he is to boss me around and tell me what to believe and not!"

Wow…that was a long rant…

Mmm, now let me explain this. Momoko was dating a guy called…called…well I don't know his name, but everyone calls him "Him". He always wrote "cute" poems about how much he loved her and wanted to be with her forever…

Of course, being the romantic girl she has always been, she fell hard for him.

One day, she accepted his offer to be his girlfriend.

I was okay with that, since he seemed like a good normal boy…

But then, when Momoko told me about the incident with his dog and another one that said that he was jealous of Momoko's cousin because he's always with her…

I mean…What the fuck!?

Who in their normal state of mind would be jealous of his or her boyfriend or girlfriend's cousin! They are family for god's sake!

Since that day, I decided to tell Momoko to end the relationship with the asshole…of course; she never listens to me…

So she stayed with him…

It seems that she has already thought about what I always told her!

"At least that looser won't try anything else" I say with a frown, "That guy is just plain creepy…and to obsessive!"

"Actually Kaoru…yesterday he asked me by MSN if I wanted to be his girlfriend again…"

…oh boy…

Taking some relaxing breaths, I ask the question of a million dollars…

"You didn't return with him…did ya?"

She eyes me with an agape and unbelievable expression, "Of course not! That idiot must better not cross into my path!"

I sigh gratefully, well at least that relationship ended. I turn to look at the mirror once again, to find Momoko working with my hair with a straightener.

"Mmm…Oh yeah! I forgot! Three days ago I say Butch"

Mmm, wow how cool….

"Great and what does he say?" I ask uninterestedly.

"Mmm, that he was walking…oh, and he asked for you Kaoru"

That made me paralyze. Not in nervousness, not in happiness, but in fear. No way…

"What about me?" I ask cautiously. Momoko smiles at me and continues looking at her "work of art" as she calls it…in normal words would be my hair.

"Well, he asked me how were you doing and what happened to you, since he lost contact with you and all, I told him that you were in vacations in another city"

I gulp loudly. Oh god…why do you hate me so much…

"You know Kaoru…He loves you"

My eyes widen and I turn to look at my legs. My hands, that were on my knees, clench almost painfully. No…it can't be…

"You know that he's pretty handsome…he's a hottie! And he's tall!"

…She's not helping…

"B-but what happened with Himeko! His girlfriend!"

Momoko looks with a grimace at my hair at the thought of her.

"Well, she broke up with him and took all the gifts he gave her…I must say that the girl it's pretty intelligent to take everything he gave her"

I shrug a bit, "I think she should have returned everything to him…It seems kinda egocentric If you stay with everything he gave you"

My friend, looks at me curiously…aww, I hate when I let everyone see my compassionate side…it makes me feel vulnerable.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it, besides…the guy is rich for god's sake!"

I gulp even louder…

He's rich

He's hot

He's tall

…He loves me…

But I still can't be with him!...because of…_that_…

"So…how is he going with his…problem?"

I ask her with nervousness. I feel a sinking feeling on my gut on the thought of him. I gulp loudly once more, every time feeling my throat even drier than before.

She sighs loudly and sadly, I know what it means…

"He's still inside…"

No…

It doesn't matter if he's hot, if he has all the money of the entire world nor is the tallest guy around…

I can't be with someone who's mixed on that…

"In fact, that's why Himeko left him…"

And wow, I always thought she didn't have any brain…

…well, returning…

I know that I should feel normal again with those thoughts…but there is something bothering me…

He LOVES me…

And I don't know if I love him…

I still can remember the day Momoko added his MSN by force on my account. I chatted with him, we laughed, did stupidities, etc.

And we continued like that, acting like two best friends towards each other…

Then, he started to…change…

I could see it, by how he was acting. He seemed to be more, flirty with his movements and kinda reserved.

I thought that it was okay…I mean he's cute and besides, I had a crush on him too. Then…when Momoko told me about his little problem, I started to doubt…

Will I be able to live with that?

And then I said…no, I can't.

Then, one night, he asked me. I still remember how it started:

"Kaoru, can I…ask you something?" he said. I shrugged and obviously said yes. After 5 minutes trying to tell him that it was okay…he asked:

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I was left speechless, I knew that I he was going to ask me that…I just knew.

I wanted to say yes, to have my first boyfriend and to hug him and kiss him…but I couldn't.

"Sorry Butch, but I kinda see you as my brother"

That was the biggest lie I've ever said.

Of course, time passed and I started forgetting him, thinking in other persons to date, like Narushima, the guy I loved since little. He returned to Japan because he was punished by his military school to do community work. I started to crush with him and he started to crush on me…I guess…I heard that Butch got a new girlfriend and I was happy.

At last everything was okay.

Then, Momoko has to open her mouth with her "Butch doesn't have any girlfriend anymore and he has been loving you since he met you" thing…

I turn my head to see Momoko, who is ranting in something again. I sigh unhappily.

I don't understand…what should I do!?

* * *

Me: …

Blue: wow…you should totally crush on him too

Me: …

Green: No, better go with the other guy.

Me: …I will go now O_O my confusion is growing even more ToT

_**Answering Reviews: **_

**Mo12341234****:** Thanks :D! I'm so glad this cheered you up! *hugs*

**HunnyABee****:** I'm glad you liked it :D and what are you trying to say? *looks suspiciously* the other ones happened too!

Blue: SHE'S ACCEPTING THAT SOMEONE TRIED TO SEX HER UP!

Me: *hitting on the head* HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, HE WASN'T TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!!...*looks at you* thanks for the review :3 *hugs*

**Chattykitkat****:**I feel like i'm in that commercial, you now the one that says "I can't believe it! It's not butter!" xD yeah, thanks to you for letting me use your moment! *hugs*

**calvin76****:**Yay, i'm back xP jeje thanks for the review! *hugs*

**MutsomonoSatori****:** I know…i can't imagine Butch giving someone a hug O_O oh well thanks for the review! *hugs*

**dejiko001****:**Yeah…you don't have any idea…and you haven't Heard anything ¬¬ one day when i was a baby, she made me kiss a boy on the lips…and she took a photo…so not only did she took my first kiss (ToT) but she always embarrasses me with it and taunts me with the photo…and the boy that I kissed…lives really close to me…oh joys -.- yep, the guy hugger her :) well, thanks for the review! *hugs*

**Blossom012****:**Aww gracias :3 Y lo seguiré haciendo no te preocupes xD te mando un abachote, chao chao!


	7. A Really Strange Pervy Boy: ButchxKaoru

Me: Update time!

Green: Nice…now what incredibly romantic moment will you post? ¬¬

Blue: …

Me: This one will be funny, this has been happening to me all this semester in school xD I have another moment coming but the next one will be BoomerxMiyako (Yes, I actually acted all girly in that one jeje)

Blue: Well, on for the story!

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot for this chapter (I've got to own it, it happened to me xD )

**Inspiration:** …my strange anime-like life

**Warnings:** PERVERTED! SILYNESS!

* * *

**Love Moments: A Really Strange Pervy Boy**

**KaoruxButch**

I have gotten a conclusion…

My life…is pretty messed up…

Why you ask?

Well, I have a lot of friends now, some of them adore anime like me and the other ones are preppy-like. I think I've never had this many friends in all my life…

My grades are getting higher, instead of eights, now I get nines or even tens!

More free time than before, since some of the teachers sometimes get late to class, or the school cancels all the classes…

You could probably say, well…what's the problem with that?

I've got what some persons could describe as a great lucky life!

…Well…the problem…

"Hello Kaoru!"

Is actually walking towards me right now…

Takahashi Butch…

He's my best friend in all the entire school. His appearance is more than appealing for some girls…and for some boys too…(Yeah, I actually know like one boy who thinks that)

He's sweet sometimes, playful and a really good friend…

The problem is that…

HE'S A PERVERT!

HIS ACTIONS CONFUSE ME!

In a minute he's all comprehensive with you… in the next one he's all clingy…and in the other one…

He's talking dirty…or doing dirty actions…

Now you understand me?

He is standing in front of me on the, his feet planted over the white tiles of the cold floor of the school's hallway, his visible eye never leaving mine. I try to stand up with all my books on hand and my school bag on my shoulder at the sight of my math teacher opening the classroom and all of my classmates forming a line in front of the door to enter.

I feel a book slipping from my hold and I turn my attention to it. I start fixing my hold on the pile of books on my arms…

Then a hand appears from nowhere, taking my chin in a light hold, making me face Butch's face hovering mine…

Suddenly, he leaves my chin alone and walks inside the classroom, leaving me in a state of shock…

What the hell was that!?

**

Again, waiting for a late teacher…

How incredibly surprising! (Sarcasm…)

Strangely enough, this time I'm sitting all alone, back resting on the white painted brick wall, looking at the blue sky with peace. I can't remember a time since I entered this school with me including peace, solitude…and silence…

All the time I'm surrounded by friends and people…is nice sitting once in a while and rest.

Oh god…I've got to update my story…damn…

I have a story about vampires I've been doing lately…and it's kinda…suffocating me…

People have been asking for more updates and my other story about a normal high school life of three girls is gaining too much fans…

I don't even want to update the latter story.

How could my stories ever gain popularity? That's a secret…

The fans of my stories say is because I've got talent…I call it luck…

Pfft, what a big ego I have (sarcasm) but it's true anyway…I lack what I think is one of the more important things on writing…

GRAMMAR

In my opinion, I'm a failure as an author and it surprises when somebody tells me something nice about my stories….

Oh well…shall continue writing till I can control my horrid-ness…

Wait…is that even a word?

"Kaoru!"

Oh god…Butch

"Hey Butch, what's up?" I ask, looking at his confident figure standing in front of me…

The memory of the math class returns to my mind…

What does he plan to do now?

"Want to cooperate to the cause 'Let Butch pay his trip to Kyoto and miss a day of school'?" he asks, his eye glistening with hope.

I smirk a bit and standing up from my now warm place on the floor, I give him 10 yens.

"Here you go"

He smirks and embraces me like a friend would to another.

"Thanks, hope life pays you with kids" Suddenly, his lips find themselves too close to my ear, "MY babies"

He walks off, leaving me again…shocked

What the FUCK!?

**

Finally, class is over!

I like the math teacher and all (He's an awesome dude! What I would give for him to be our teacher next semester…), it's just that I don't like math that much…

Almost everybody has left the classroom, everyone except Momoko, Miyako, Boomer, Brick, Sakura (A nerdy girl in our class) and the teacher.

I walk towards them in silence. All of them are my anime-lover friends (everyone except Miyako, she's my preppy friend). They seem to be engaged in some kind of conversation.

I stand beside Sakura, resting my body on the white wall. Almost immediately, the teacher starts talking.

"Sakura, you've got to find yourself a boyfriend!"

I actually smirk at this…

A teacher talking about this kind of stuff to his students…wow who would've thought?

"I've told her many times if she wants to be my gf" Butch says, chuckling while saying it. Jejeje this guy always messing with everyone.

"We could do some rubbing"

…

…?

"What does that even mean?" I ask, looking at Momoko who only has a disgusted look on her face. Butch turns towards me and smirks.

"You don't know? Well, that's bad…why don't we go outside, behind the building and I can show you?"

…I think…I know what direction this little talk is taking…

"…amm…" WHAT DO I TELL HIM!?

"Thanks…but no"

His smirk never leaves me, but his eyes change direction to his backpack.

…

Why does he have to be so…confusing!?

**

"Oh my god, I remember that episode so easily, it was the best!" my friend Momoko exclaims, hugging her drawings to her chests and squealing happily. We are sitting on the floor of the hallway…like always…one in front of the other, this time Momoko resting her back on the wall…

Lucky girl, she won me the wall…

"Yes it was great isn't it! Oh and the SasuNaru in there!"

"FORGET SASUNARU…THE GAALEE!"

"SasuNaru still wins"

"No way, GaaLee and Sonadow rock!"

"Kaoru"

I turn to my side to find Butch in there, looking at me with a smile. I smile at him, even though he interrupted me from my pairings argument.

Suddenly, he starts like…purring.

He pets my neck with his cheek, purring like a cat…

Ok, now THIS is weird.

"Butch, get off! I want to continue my talking!"

Instead of stopping, he makes me lie on the dirty floor and he positions me over me, still doing the same. I still try to take him off, but strangely I'm not feeling assaulted…

I'm pretty sure he's just playing around.

I feel his cheek tickling my sensitive skin on my neck, making me giggle a bit. I hear someone murmuring something inaudible and another person answers the murmur.

"Yeah…and they're not even a couple"

…

Does it misunderstands that much!?

…now that I think about it…in this position it seems like he's kissing my neck…

"GET OFF NOW!" I say, feeling my cheeks burning, he only laughs and sits up where he was before, leaving me finally alone.

…What's up with him and his perverted and confusing tactics!?

**

Finally, the school day is over!

After 6 long hours of studying…we're finally free.

I'm walking beside my best friend Butch, who is walking in between me and his stalker number 1 in all the school and maybe all the world…

Himeko

She's so obsessed with him…I mean, what the hell!?

Like always, she tries to engage herself in a conversation with him, but then he turns to me when I suddenly stop.

My stupid bow is moving!

…Yep…I'm wearing a blue bow on my head…yep, Butch forced me into it…yep, I feel silly…

He looks at me seriously and when I look up to meet his eye, he hugs me tightly to his chest, making me loose almost the ability of breathing.

"You're so pretty!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His hold on me lessens, but his hand grabs mine forcefully.

"Be my girlfriend"

…

"….No"

"Come on, I know you want me"

"…No…"

"Be my lover!" he exclaims, tugging me to the exit of the school, leaving almost behind his slightly jealous fan girl…

Oh…what did I do to deserve such a strange and perverted boy as a friend!?

* * *

Me: Ready!

Blue: Wow O_O

Me: **Wanna know the funny part?**

Green: What?

Me: All these "love moments" from this one-shot …the character of Butch wasn't a boy, but girls. The first three moments we're made from one girl (the most serious and confusing) and the last two by my self-proclaimed girlfriend (as a game obviously, she plays it like a game xD )

Green: …*nose bleed* yuri

Me: …shut up ¬¬

Blue: *passes out of blood loss*

Me: …answering reviews ¬¬

**

_Answering Reviews_

**MutsomonoSatori:** Thanks :D The problem will be left in mystery for privacy xD sorry jeje. Thacks for your review!

**calvin_76:** Believe it or not, it does jeje Thanks for your review!

**Kyuubi'sFanGirl:** Nobody apparently can, don't worry xD Well thanks for your review jeje, but the problem will be left as a mystery for privacy motives, sorry. Thanks for your review!

**DCFan4EverCSHK:** Nobody will ever know my friend xD Glad you liked it and thanks for your review.

**dejiko001:** My mom…is a strange type of mom…i know xD but still i love her…even if she made me use bows larger tan my head and made me kiss a boy and took a picture of it…Well, thanks for the review and glad you liked it!

By the way…believe, it IS embarrassing

**Mo12341234:** Thanks for the review and praise!

**HunnyABee:** Sorry it confused you so much…guess my writing style it's still pretty much off xD Still glad you liked it! And I do the same as you, don't worry jejeje. Thanks for your review!

**Chattykitkat:** Jaja thanks, but that thing already ended, we're still friends though…and besides, he IS a womanizer…i don't wanna have a boyfriend like that xD

**Blossy012:** Pues veras amiga, es que ese problemita es como un secreto jajaja asi que no puedo decirlo, se quedara como misterio xP Que bueno que te guste tanto :3 Y si, lo quise, pero ese era como amor de verano jajaja ya se me paso todo eso xP

**CuteKitty12:** Jajaja I'm pretty sure Kaoru would date him after some begging of someones part xD Thanks for your review!

**animeskullgirl16:** Aww thanks :3 I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for your praise and review!


	8. The StrangePervy Boy’s Return! BxK

Me: Another funny "romantic" moment xD

Blue: …Nice…

Green: Yeah, because why would we like to be on a story of action and mystery when we can be in here, in a romantic story n_n

Me: …Sarcastic?

Green: What was your first clue? ¬¬

Blue: xD

Me: Well…I'll just start…assholes

***

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, only the plot…

**Inspiration: **My life xD

**Warnings:** PERVERTED MOMENTS COMBIEND WITH STUPIDITY! You've been warned…

* * *

**The Strange-Pervy Boy's Return!**

7:00 AM in the morning, what is the first thing I see?

Let's see…

My school, full with late student's rushing to their classes (including me) and some other students who seem to not care or realize the classes have already begun.

Turning around a bit, I wave my dismissal to my dad, who only nods and drives away in my mom's car. I let the guard of the school gate see my school ID and he let's me through with a nod.

Seems today is Nod's Day!

Well, walking fast towards my classroom, I spot my best friend Butch and wave at him. He looks at me when I run towards him, only stopping in front of him. Until then, he attacks.

He hugs me…hard…

How can someone so freaking lean have this kind of force!?

"Kaoru, you look so sexy"

"STOP, NOW!"

"NO"

"NOT AGAIN!"

…And so my torture begins, with a hug…a death hug.

**

Almost afternoon!

A week has passed already, it seems time really travels fast when you are…happy. I'm right now in my free period, walking beside Butch and Brick besides him. We escaped from school to buy fresh bread on the super market…Brick got me a doughnut, hell yeah!

Brick is Butch's friend, almost brother. Brick has always been a leader and a smart guy, but his rowdy attitude gets him into trouble almost all the time. He's the richest from all of us, and is the one that buys Butch's food cravings, and sometimes mine.

"So…" Brick starts, looking at Butch with boredom, "How do you manage getting all those chicks?"

I look at Butch too, interested on his answer. He blinks a bit with his visible eye, and then he turns towards me.

"What are you talking about, she's hotter than me"

"Yeah right…" I mutter, narrowing my eyes at him, "If I don't remember correctly, you're the one that get's everybody's attention, besides…I'm not that cute"

"You're kidding right?" Brick says, grabbing me by my hand, "You have the body of a model!"

"Pfft, of course"

"It's true" then my redhead friend smirks, "That's why you're going to be mine"

Before I can comment on his statement, Butch grabs my other hand possessively and glares at the other one.

"She's mine, dude…she was mine first and she's still now"

Brick chuckles nervously, leaving my hand alone.

Hey, how could he tell me as his property! Before my rant starts, he starts running, his grip on my hand like steel, making me run too towards the school.

People look at us strangely, mostly to our linked hands, most of them smiling knowingly, like knowing something I haven't discovered. Probably, they think we are a couple or something.

Yeah, like that could happen…wait…isn't he already my fake boyfriend?

…Then maybe I do have a "boyfriend"…

Oh the joys of life…

Butch's stalker is going to try and kill me…

**

Again, I'm stuck outside my classroom for this period, standing proudly and resting my back on the white painted brick wall. I wonder why is everything so white? The doors are white, the floor tiles are white, heck even the supposedly red brick walls were painted white!...oh and the stairs are white too.

At least I have the view from the school's garden just in front of me and I'm able to look at every green tree and green land below me…

Did I mention I'm waiting on the second floor instead of the second?

It means more cold air, hooray!

…the last was sarcasm.

Suddenly, Butch appears, standing in front of me while smiling innocently.

It creeps me out, because it means his diabolical mind is plotting something.

"What's up?" I ask suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between us. He continues smiling at me, his innocence radiating in vibes…

Now, something is really wrong!

"I like your sweater…Do you want to know why?"

I turn to look at my turtle neck sweater. It's completely red and pretty comfortable and tight, I love wearing it because of the comfy feeling.

"…Why?"

"Because…" his eyes turn seductively, "It hugs your body perfectly and makes stand your chests nicely"

My cheeks grow hot after those words and my anger starts welling up.

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

**

Have you felt like you want to kill a teacher when she/he doesn't appear for class?

Maybe not, I loved it.

Loved!

Now, I just feel like killing the oversized whale of a teacher that happens to teach me Calculus. The classes have been started since three weeks ago and she hasn't teached us…ANYTHING!

I don't know a thing, what's even worse is that we don't have book to study! How the hell am I supposed to study!? How can I pass that stupid subject!? Why the hell did I signed up for that extra class anyways!?

Oh yes, because my dad convinced me…

Grr…

And if it's not enough, we have an exam in a month that will evaluate all of our skills…nationally talking!

We have to finish a stupid questionnaire for that!

And let's not forget about my college's exam, to the most wanted college here in Tokyo!

If I wasn't a real tomboy, I would start crying now…

"I hope the teacher arrives today…" I mutter, looking at Butch who is sitting beside me. He turns to me and scowls.

"I hope not"

He's almost impossible…

He turns to me once again and smiles, "Hey how was that dancing step you did before?"

With a sigh, I stand up from the "step" we were sitting and stand in front of the classroom's door. I grab his hand and separate from his body.

"Okay, now pull my arm towards your chest"

He nods, doing exactly what I asked him. Pulling me towards him, I start doing the ballet-like or tango-like step, going in circles over my feet. I feel my skirt (yes, I'm wearing a horrible red skirt with a combination of different-colored lines) flying with the air, probably leaving the world to see my short-covered thighs (As if I would let a pervert look at me without shorts below my skirt). Finally my back collides with his chest and his hand is on my hip, not gripping or something perverted, just in there.

"Wow that was a nice step, it looked almost perfect!" I hear Boomer's voice saying. Turning my sight towards the voice, I find the blond boy smiling innocently at us.

"Hey, thanks" I say letting his hand go. Suddenly Miyako appears too, looking with love-sick eyes at Boomer. She's another of my friends, one of the preppys to be exact, meanwhile Boomer isn't. He is like a nerd in our class.

They both sit down where Butch and I sat before, only I sitting beside them. Butch seems to be thinking another thing.

"Hey Miyako, you look cute"

Miyako just smiles at him and thanks him. Ah the innocence of that girl is outstanding. He then turns around to me, once again.

"What are you doing you two out here?" Boomer asks.

"Well, I was dancing with my Kaoru"

"I'm not yours"

"I bet you pardon?"

"I'm. not. Yours."

Without a word, he stands in front of me suddenly. Then he smirks, grabbing my shoulders and pushes me to the tiled floor and positioning himself above me. I suddenly feel my cheeks hot and a déjà-vu coming to my mind.

"Get off me now!"

"Not a chance" he mutters and embraces me tightly…

TOO TIGHTLY

I start fighting, squirming violently and pushing him from every piece of his skin, but my attempts are futile. It embarrasses me the fact Miyako and Boomer are looking at us now. I start tickling him, since that it's his weakness. He leaves me alone in a matter of seconds.

I stand in my sitting position slowly, gasping for air and pretty much knowing the state of my naked shoulder. It seems that it got like that with all my squirming, since his hands never touched me near that part. People pass and look at us weirdly and I know by my state that looks like he just molested me. I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oh woah Kaoru, you little pervy!" Butch exclaims, smirking victoriously. I respond him with gripping by his neck and shake him wildly.

"**You. Little. Bastard**."

**

Class is about to start, and I'm running late!

This week has been hell, pure hell for me. The college admission is coming soon and my parents are pressuring me quite a bunch every day, ordering me to enter to their site and search for more information…now the catch-up is that they haven't post a thing…

NOTHING!

My classroom is chaos. People are worrying, shocked and scared. Every one of us want to enter to the same public university…we are all aiming towards the MOST searched college in our state.

Please. Kill. Me.

Not only that, but the teachers are sadists! They're sending us a lot of freaking homework that won't help us a thing in our future. Let's not forget the stupid National Exam they are preparing us (more like shoving the information through our throats) and the extra classes…and the stories…and the angry fans…and my sanity…

...Ow goody...

When I finally reach the classroom, I see all of my friends out laughing and talking happily…

I smile at their sight, mostly at Butch's. At least I have a place where I can be myself now…not to worry for now.

"Hey guys" I mutter, letting my green backpack on the floor and sitting on the cemented low gray wall that surrounds the "island" they build for the plants. Sakura, the nerdy and religious girl is beside me, smiling and looking at Butch intently. I'm so caught up on her that I didn't felt the arms of somebody making me stand up and hugging me.

It's not until I feel the arms hugging me even more tightly that I react. I see Butch embracing me once again (what a surprise). My tomboy attitude flares on my stomach and my eyes narrow at him.

"Leave me alone"

He smirks at my squirming but seems interrupted when I free myself and start running away from his "playful" arms. Though God must be happy at my suffering, since he manages to catch my wrist and pulls me towards his body…or so I think.

I grunt in slight pain when I collide bent over the cement wall, in the same place I was sitting before. My eyes widen and I hold my breath when I feel someone bending over me, the person's body trapping mine. With horror I see every single one of my friends looking at us agape.

"OH YES KAORU!" **Butch** dares to exclaim while rocking his hips playfully.

Now, he will **definitely **die!

"**BUTCH, YOU ASSHOLE!"** I shout as a response, totally aware of what he means and how he is rocking his hips, even though he doesn't touch my bottom with them, it's the meaning of what he's doing what counts.

I manage to free myself and with angry eyes I look how that coward runs away, smiling happily and innocently, like he did something normal and a routine action of every day. As if I would let him get away from this!

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"

**

Valentine's day…the most waited day for the couples, and the most loathed for me. Couples pass by holding hands and their gifts, smiling like a group of retards.

I'm with (guess who?) my best friend, waiting for the Administration teacher for our friend, since our Calculus teacher is in suspension...still in suspension. I'm happily showing off my white heart-shaped balloon to him in mock, only to receive some "hmphs" and rolling eyes.

Yeah, I receive a balloon and a rose-shaped lollipop from my friend Boomer, obviously as friends, but Butch LOVES to complain for EVERYTHING…

And I'm certainly enjoying myself for that.

More students come; between them the blond head of Boomer can be seen. He walks to us and smiles, laying his back on the red metal rail that separates us from a death fall to the concrete. Oh yeah, we're in the second floor of the building.

Butch proceeds to attack, making me roll my eyes.

"Boomer, how dare you giving gifts to MY Kaoru"

Boomer blinks and proceeds to smirk at him. Who said he was a cute boy filled with poems and love…they need their ass kicked for sure…

"Well, I can give her whatever I want" he exclaims, truly enjoying the sight of the raven-haired boy jealous. I'm not enjoying it that much now.

"That's a lie, she's mine only"

I growl and walk at him, hugging his arm like a girly, whatever it needs to shut his jealousy up, "Yes Butch, I'm yours"

That makes him shut up, only to turn his smirk towards Boomer, the only one just laughing at his antics.

"Yep" Butch mutters, hugging me, "You're mine"

* * *

Me: I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BoomerxMiyako! Please understand that I can't write that pairing that much since 1) I don't like it 2)Miyako annoys me 3)I'm to lazy…so please bear with it for a while :s

Blue: Wow what a perverted boy

Me: **Girl…Butch's character is a girl**

Green: …:3 That looks nice

Me: She's my "girlfriend of hugs" so yeah...everything that appears in here is what she did to me…and yeah it was so FUCKING embarrassing ¬///¬

Blue: Brick was a woman too?

Me: Nah, he's a he…actually a boy who is pervert with me for fun, but is deeply in love with my "gf of hugs".

Blue: …Oh…I looked forward for a girl-threesome

Me: SHUT UP! O_Ó

**

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews**_

**Bluerules:** They're coming in the next chapter, sorry for the lateness but I have to be in a really good mood to make a story of that pairing :s


End file.
